La Historia Interminable
by Vagabundas
Summary: Para los que se quieren reía y recordar los buenos tiempos (snif, snif). Los fans de los Hardyz y Edge y Christian lo disfrutarán(o por lo menos eso espero)


****

La Historia Interminable

Por: las Vagabundas

N/A: Aquí las dos autoras!!, para aclarar, esto no empezó como un fic, pero en vista de que nadie más aparte de nosotras podía apreciar este arte, decidimos publicarlo(para que se vea lo que un día de aburrimiento puede hacer). Así que aquí está: LA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE...es para reírse, no esperen que relatemos una historia fiel y creíble, en absoluto, los que desean eso lean otro fic (broma, broma, por fa no dejen de leer), y ya, dejamos de aburrirlos con la platica...

Eramos las nuevas luchadoras en la federación, y como recibimiento, Mick Folley, el comisionado, nos programó una lucha en parejas contra los Holly. Está de más decir que les hicimos técnicas geniales y ganamos muy fácilmente. Así nos hicimos super famosas en la federación.

Unas semanas después, luego de la lucha de los Hardyz, pasamos a su lado diciendo:

Hime(una de las autoras): sí, que Jeff no puede entrar de otra manera?, es un payaso

Jeff : no soy un payaso

Hime : y por qué te entrometes?

Jeff : si estaban hablando de mí tengo derecho a entrometerme

Hime : pues entrométete en otra parte

Jeff : pero no tienen derecho a hablar de mi

Auri(la otra fabulosa autora de esta historia) : qué cuatico!

Matt : y tú por qué te metes?

Auri : por la misma razón que tu

Matt : déjalos discutir en paz

Auri : entonces deja de discutir conmigo

Matt : no discuto

Auri : sí lo haces

Matt : que no!, ya para de discutir!

Auri :yo no discuto

Jeff : ya paren los dos!, se supone que nosotros estábamos discutiendo primero

Matt : Pues vayan a discutir a otra parte, nosotros estamos ocupados aqui

Hime : ustedes vayan a otro lugar!

Matt : Jeff y yo llegamos aquí primero

Auri : nosotras ya estábamos aquí cuando el radar de tu hermano detectó que hablábamos de él

Jeff : no tengo un radar!, se escuchaba a leguas que hablaban de mi

Hime : de eso se trataba!!

Empezamos a discutir, Matt y yo(Auri), por un lado y Hime y Jeff por el otro. Parto con la discusión mía y de Matt

Auri : por qué no se van y nos dejan hablar de ustedes en paz?

Matt : "ustedes"??, que acaso también hablaban de mí?

Auri : antes de hablar de Jeff, tú eras nuestro tema de conversación

Matt : y quién les dio el permiso para hablar de mí?!

Auri : que tengo que pedirte permiso?

Matt : obvio, y después tienen que entregarme un informe escrito de todo lo que dijeron

Auri : pues lo siento, mi general, pero no tengo la más mínima intención de cumplir sus órdenes

Matt : para ser novata eres bastante insoportable

Auri : no soy novata, llevo aquí más de dos semanas

Matt : eso no quita el hecho de que seas nueva, y demasiado molesta, por cierto

Auri : pues tú llevas aquí mucho más tiempo y no por eso eres la persona más simpática que he conocido

Matt : eso es porque tú eres insoportable

Auri : nadie te pidió que me hablaras, tú comenzaste a criticarme

Matt : eso es porque hablaban de nosotros

Auri : y eso qué?!, no porque esté hablando del Papa él tiene que venir a discutirme

Matt : y al Papa qué le importa que tú hables de él?

Auri : exactamente lo mismo que te debería importar que yo hable de ti: NADA

Matt : pero tú no hablabas del Papa

Auri : tú cómo sabes?, estabas espiándome??

Matt : como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer...

Auri : alejarte de mí, por ejemplo

Matt : lo haría con gusto si dejaras de hablar de mi

Auri : y vuelves a lo mismo. Ahora no estoy hablando de ti, ahora discuto contigo, así que ya puedes irte

Matt : Vete tu

Auri : yo por qué?

Matt : porque yo digo

Auri : y a mí qué me importa lo que tú digas?

Matt : eres insoportable

Auri : y tú no eres, que digamos, mi Príncipe Azul

Matt : nunca te cansas de discutir??

Auri : y tú nunca te cansas de estar ahí parado sin nada más útil que hacer que quitarme el tiempo discutiendo?!

Matt : claro, tengo toda una vida por delante

Auri : entonces ve a arruinarla y déjame en paz

Matt : sólo se arruinará si te vuelves a atravesar en mi camino

Auri : ahí estare

Ya, paro un poco y continúo con la discusión de Jeff y Hime (la otra autora)

Jeff : por qué hablaban de mí?

Hime : qué te importa!?

Jeff : si hablaban de mí, me importa, qué decían?

Hime : pero si tú escuchaste!

Jeff : por qué se meten con mi forma de entrar al ring?!

Hime : sólo hablábamos, ven a discutirme cuando tengas una buena razón para estar enojado

Jeff : ya la tengo, estaban hablando de mí!

Hime : y eso qué?!, tú no eres el único que se llama Jeff

Jeff : dentro de la federación si

Hime : quién dijo que hablaba de alguien de la federación?

Jeff : mencionaste un ring??

Hime : tienes antenas parabólicas en vez de oídos?!?!

Jeff : no empieces a insultar de nuevo!

Hime : pero tú eres el que está estorbando aquí, tengo que hacer algo para pasar el aburrimiento mientras me discutes, y no hay nada mejor que hacer que insultarte

Jeff : eres irritante!

Hime : y tú muy molesto!

Jeff : pues entonces vete y deja de hablarme!

Hime : vete tú!!

Llega Lita

Lita : hola....por qué están tan enojados??

Hardyz (aclaración: cuando diga "Hardyz" no significa que tengan telepatía y hablen al mismo tiempo, significa que cualquiera de los dos pudo decir el dialogo, es superfluo): es culpa de ellas

B-U(nombre de nuestra pareja): mentira!, es su culpa por entrometerse en nuestra conversación

Lita : ellas quienes son??

Hardyz : las novatas

B-U : para que sepan, tenemos nombres

Hardyz : y eso qué?!

Lita : cómo se llam....?

Hardyz: mejor aléjate de ellas, Lita, son una pesadilla

B-U :si empiezan a discutir con nosotras no esperarán que los alabemos

Hardyz : por qué no se...

Lita : paren!!, yo les venía a decir que Mick los busca

Hardyz : por qué?

B-U : eso qué importa?!, váyanse luego, no querrán hacerlo esperar

Hardyz : aún no hemos terminado nuestra conversación

B-U : y qué?!, váyanse!!

Hardyz : Lita, cuídate de ellas, son una pesadilla

se van

Lita : por qué discutían??

B-U : no por nuestra culpa, ellos empezaron

Lita : sabiendo cómo es Jeff, les creo, pero Matt casi nunca se enoja así con alguien

Auri : eso le pasa por meterse en cosas que no le conciernen

Lita : veo que fuiste tú quien lo hizo enojarse asi

Auri : no fue mi culpa!!

Lita : ok, no se pongan contra mí ahora, dejemos la paz

B-U : bien, total ya nos cansamos de discutir

Lita : y cómo se llaman??..., o les digo novatas?

Hime : no, gracias, soy la Hime

Auri : dime Auri

Lita : mucho gusto, yo soy...

B-U : Lita, sí, oímos tu nombre, eres amiga de esos tipos tan molestos?

Lita : no son molestos

Auri : no fue lo que me parecio

Lita : es que con ustedes no se llevan bien por alguna razón

B-U : probablemente porque no pueden aceptar que unas novatas ya tengan más popularidad que ellos. Aunque, claro, eso se debe a que somos mucho mejores

Lita : por lo que veo en autoestima van iguales

Edge : yo creo que ellas ganan

Christian : sí, yo también lo creo

Lita : ustedes por qué están aquí?, se supone que tenían una lucha

E y C(abreviado de "Edge y Christian", porque sino sale muy largo): sí, pero ya ganamos

Lita : supongo que con trampa, como siempre

E y C : sí, pero no estamos discutiendo eso ahora, por qué mejor no nos presentas a tus amiguitas???

Lita : porque los odio, y prefiero no someterlas a tanta tortura

E y C : si vas a...

Auri : alto!, tampoco discutiremos eso ahora, porque Mick los busca

E y C : a sí?, por qué??

Auri : no sé, pero estaba esperando a que llegaran

E y C : bien

también se van

Lita : tú cómo sabes que Mick los buscaba??

Auri : quién dijo que lo sabía??

Lita : si no lo sabías, por qué les dijiste eso??

Auri : porque aquí molestaban, quiénes eran??

Lita : ah, no los conocen?, llevan 2 semanas aquí, ya deberían conocerlos a todos

B-U : no teníamos la intención de conocerlos a todos tan pronto, quiénes eran??

Lita : Edge y Christian, luchadores que sólo ganan si hacen trampa. Son unos estúpidos

Hime : veo que no te llevas muy bien con ellos

Lita : no, ni a mí ni a los Hardyz nos caen bien

Hime : de los Hardyz no me extraña, son muy antipáticos

Lita : no discutiré eso con ustedes, sino también la agarrarán contra mi

B-U : tú no eres tan antipática como ellos

Lita :gracias... supongo, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos luego

Al día siguiente, en una de nuestras luchas, vamos ganado y llegan los Hardyz. Les pegan a nuestros contrincantes y nos descalifican.

B-U : por qué salieron?!?!, íbamos ganando!!!!

Jeff : eso les enseñará a no hablar de nosotros

Hime : y qué te parece si te doy una paliza que re enseñará a no interferir en nuestras luchas?!?!

Auri : para, Hime, la violencia no conduce a nada....QUE SON IDIOTAS!?!?!

Matt : relájate, novata, de todas formas, si no hubiésemos salido, ellos se habrían recuperado y les habrían dado una paliza....aunque, realmente, eso no habría sido nada malo

Auri : deja de llamarme novata, veterano, tengo un nombre

Matt : si evitas decirme veterano, reconsideraré la oferta de llamarte por tu nombre

Hime : mejor reconsidera intervenir en otra de nuestras luchas, porque te irá muy mal

Jeff : ahora empezaste a amenazar?

Hime : sólo le recomiendo a tu hermanito que cuide su espalda

Matt(sarcástico): que miedo me das

Auri : con lo miedoso que debes ser, no me sorprende

Matt : ves que tú empiezas a discutir??

Auri : eso es porque ustedes interfirieron en nuestra lucha, al igual como interfirieron en nuestra conversación. Deberían conseguirse una vida propia y dejar de entrometerse en la nuestra

nos vamos . Luego, en su lucha, van perdiendo, salimos nosotras y los descalifican. Para variar, empiezan a alegarnos:

Hardyz: por qué entraron!?

B-U : se hubieran muerto si no entrábamos... aunque realmente eso no habría sido nada malo

Hardyz : hicieron que nos descalificaran! quién les pidió su ayuda?!

B-U : y quién dijo que fue ayuda??

Chris. (Christian): pues que yo sepa, los que entran para pegarnos en medio de una lucha, son los que quieren ayudar a os Hardyz. Ustedes no deberían ser la excepción

Hime : tú cállate!, ustedes deberían estar lejos de aquí quejándose

Chris. : acaban de pegarnos, no esperarán que nos teletransportemos

Edge : au, eso dolió, de qué hablan???

Auri : de flores, estrellas y la paloma de la paz

Edge : genial!!, nunca he visto esa película, de qué se trata??

Hime : ...seguro que es tu hermano??

Chris. : ...eso creo

Hardyz: parece que tantos golpes le dañaron el cerebro

Auri : he ahí la razón de por qué ustedes son tan antipáticos!, los golpearon mucho cuando eran niños

Matt : por qué mejor no te callas?!?!

Auri : porque...

entra Mick

Mick : muy bien, paren todos y salgan de aquí, llevan más de 5 minutos discutiendo y aún quedan luchas. Necesito que bajes del ring para que pueda seguir con la programación

Hardyz : peleen en otra parte, aquí estamos ocupados. Esto tomará tiempo

Mick : pero discutan en otra parte!

B-U : que no!!

Mick : ...ok....SEGURIDAD!!!!

E y C : no!!, espera!!!!!!

Fuimos sacados por seguridad. La programación siguió, y nuestra discusión también:

Hardyz : por su culpa nos sacó seguridad!!!

B-U : fue culpa de Edge y Christian

E y C : no fue nuestra culpa!!!

B-U : entonces esta discusión no les concierne, váyanse

E y C : y la simpatía dónde quedó... ??

nos dejan discutiendo

B-U : como decíamos: es SU culpa

Hardyz : que no!!, es su culpa!!

Mick : fue culpa de los cuatro, les dije que bajaran y no quisieron hacerme caso

Hardyz : pero estabamos discutiendo!, no podíamos parar así como así!

Mick : realmente no sé por qué se llevan tan mal si son iguales

B-U : MENTIRA!!, no somos iguales, nosotras somos mucho mejores que ellos!

Hardyz : eso no es verdad!!!!!

B-U : sí lo es, nosotras por lo menos no nos entrometemos en conversaciones ajenas!!

Hardyz : estaban hablando de nosotros!!!!

B-U : y eso qué!?!?!?, igual no tienen que entrometerse!!

Mick : mejor sepárense antes que empiecen a sacarse los ojos

B-U : bien, que se vayan ellos

Hardyz : váyanse ustedes!!

B-U : llegamos aquí primero!

Hardyz : mentirosas, váyanse!!!

B-U : váyanse ustedes!!!!!!

Mick : siento que esta conversación no conduce a nada

Hardyz : es culpa de ellas!

B-U : NO LO ES!!!

llega Lita

Lita : ehm... por qué siempre que llego están discutiendo??

B-U : es culpa de ellos!

Hardyz : esa es nuestra frase!!!!

B-U : también son posesivos?!?!?!

Mick : muy bien, sepárense!, cada uno a su camarín

Hardyz : pero...

Mick : vamos, muévanse!

Auri : yo prefiero irme a mi departamento, ahí, por lo menos, no me encontraré con ellos

Lita : dónde viven??

B-U : en los edificios de la Avenida

Hardyz : oh no, lado izquierdo o derecho??

B-U : no les importa

Hardyz : respondan

B-U : derecho

Hardyz : a dios gracias!!

B-U : por qué?

Hardyz : pensamos que vivían en el mismo edificio que nosotros

B-U : si así hubiera sido ya nos hubiésemos visto, no creen?

Hardyz : no si Dios hubiera tenido misericordia de nosotros

B-U : hey!! Entonces ustedes dónde viven?

Hardyz :en los edificios del frente de su departamento

B-U :maldición!, y no se pueden cambiar de casa??, digamos a unos 43209 kilómetros más lejos

Hardyz :múdense ustedes!!

Mick : ok, no empiecen! B-U, vayan a su departamento, y Hardyz: ..vayan a cualquier lugar menos a su dep.(ß abrev. de "departamento")

Hardyz :por qué??

Mick : porque se encontrarían con ellas en el camino, y para mí no sería ninguna gracia de algún accidente ocurrido por ahi

Hardyz : el accidente que les ocurrirá a ellas si se topan con nosotros

B-U : Mick, si escuchas que dos tipos fueron encontrados muertos debajo de un auto: son ellos

Hardyz : por qué no..!?!?!

Mick : no, ya, sepárense!!

Lita : yo las acompaño a su dep. , vivo en el de al lado

Jeff : y no te da miedo que te contagien la rabia????

Hime : ok, esta vez sí le pego

Auri : no, vayámonos, a ver si encontramos algo útil en su dep.

Matt : ustedes no se meterán a nuestro dep.!!

Auri : no podrás evitarlo

Matt : te apuesto a que si

Mick : no, ustedes se quedan aca

Hardyz : pero...

Lita : yo veré que no entren a su dep.

Y por fin nos vamos a nuestro departamento(por supuesto, sin dejar de hacer antes una pequeña parada en el dep. de los Hardyz)

Sería el fin del capítulo, pero queda historia para rato(pero tecleando no soy un rayo así que no esperen que aparezca al tiro el otro capítulo)Ojalá les haya gustado... o por lo menos que se hayan dado el ánimo de leerlo. Dejen Reviews para saber si alguien se aburrió con tanta plática. .


End file.
